


double vision in gold rush

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, billie dean being soft and caring for her gf uwu, title from "gold rush" by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Original Female Character(s), Billie Dean Howard/Reader
Series: tumblr one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Kudos: 9





	double vision in gold rush

“One more, please, Billie.”

The blonde next to you eyed the shot glass held between your nimble fingers, sighing as she waved the bartender over. “One more, got it?” Billie Dean watched as the bartender poured another shot for you.

The pout on your face and the strain in your voice from hollering all night made Billie Dean unable to resist your pleas for more, despite you being way past your limit.

You eagerly watched the amber liquid swirl around in the glass before downing it in a millisecond, the burning feeling in your throat masked as you were numb to the alcohol in your system. You turned to Billie Dean and slid the glass over to her, the object nearly sliding off the table at your sloppy motions, “one more?”

Billie Dean snatched the glass in her hand and shook her head, tapping her nails against the wooden countertop as she waited for the tab. “No more.”

A whine escaped your lips, and you slumped in the barstool, “but—”

“I said no.” Billie turned to face you, her voice stern and her eyebrows raised. The familiar feeling of arousal settled in the pit of your stomach at the way she spoke to you, always seeming to creep up at the worst possible times.

The bartender placed the check on the counter along with a pen, Billie Dean uttering a “thank you” and signing her name at the bottom. You watched, mesmerized as her fingers clasped around the pen, her name signed flawlessly on the singular line.

Your girlfriend cleared her throat and looked at you, standing up from her seat and putting on her coat. You were resting your head on your crossed arms, watching the blonde with rapt attention. Billie Dean sighed, her hands grabbing your jacket on the back of the stool, one of her hands rubbing up and down your back. The motion sent a shiver down your spine, and you heard her chuckle from behind you, one of her acrylics digging into the fabric of your shirt. “Come on, sweetheart.”

You lifted your head up, and the entire bar was spinning, a groan escaping your lips. You reached backward for your coat without the realization that Billie was still holding it and stumbled, your ass landing in the chair once more. Through a burst of laughter, you heard the blonde, “you’re really drunk right now. I don’t think you’re going to remember any of this.”

Your head whipped around, shooting a glare at Billie Dean. “No, I’m not drunk at all.” Billie Dean guided your arms in the sleeves of your coat, her grip on your body firm so you wouldn’t fall again. “You’re just blurry.”

A giggle erupted in your throat, your hands shaking as you attempted to button up your coat. After what felt like minutes, the coat was securely buttoned around your body. Billie Dean’s hand lingered on your back as you stepped off the platform of the bar, swaying as you began to walk.

The walk to the car felt like an eternity, the cold air of the night making you sober up somewhat as you almost fell from a crack in the pavement, Billie Dean’s hand now wrapped around your waist.

Billie Dean opened the passenger door, and you all but fell into the seat, your hands fighting with the seatbelt as you struggled to tug it around your frame. Your body jumped as Billie Dean sat down beside you, the driver’s door shutting with a bang.

“Did I scare you?” She questioned, leaning over the middle console, her face hovering dangerously close to yours. Her fingers skirted across your shoulder and found the seatbelt, tugging and draping it across your waist. You felt her hot breath on your neck as her head lowered to see the seatbelt buckle, clicking it into place before you made a move.

Your hands tugged on the blonde locks, and her head snapped upward, your lips pressing against hers. Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt Billie Dean’s lips moving against your own, the hand on the seatbelt sliding to caress your neck. You tugged on her hair again in an attempt to deepen the kiss, Billie Dean’s lips applying the lightest pressure while continuing to kiss you.

Thoughts of Billie Dean and her lips clouded your mind, your body reeling upward as Billie’s fingers ghosted over your jaw. You wanted more, more of her, right now. The hand tangled in the blonde’s hair moved down to beneath her coat, inching your fingers under her blouse. Your hands barely touched her warm skin before Billie Dean grabbed your arm, her acrylics scratching against your skin.

Billie Dean pulled away from the kiss, your lips following hers as her face moved slowly away from yours. “Y/N,” she whispered against your lips, a breathy sigh leaving her mouth. You didn’t listen, your lips pecking hers again. “Y/N.” Her voice was firmer this time as she pulled away once more, her hand stilling against your chest.

“I like it when you say my name like that.” The sentence dropped from your lips as fast as your brain thought it, your eyes widening.  
Billie Dean’s lips formed into a smirk, and she chuckled, her body shifting in the seat as she positioned herself upright. The car turned on with a low hum, and you groaned, leaning back in your seat and closing your eyes.

Billie Dean tapped your shoulder, her voice waking you from your nap in the car as she called your name. “We’re home, sweetheart.”

You opened your eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light of the vehicle’s interior. Billie Dean was on the passenger side, the door propped open and allowing the cold air to hit your body. You stood up on wobbly legs, the change in orientation making you lose your balance briefly before you felt Billie’s hand circling your waist. The two of you made your way up the driveway and onto the porch, your front door pushing open.

The door shut, and you leaned against the adjacent wall, your eyes closing as you listened to the zipper of Billie Dean’s coat. You jumped and quickly opened your eyes when you felt the blonde’s fingers on your ankles, coaxing your feet out of the heels.

“Thank you, baby,” you mumbled as Billie Dean looked up at you, smiling. She helped you out of your coat, hanging it up on the hook before she assisted you up the stairs, your body stumbling into the wall on more than one occasion.

The door to your bedroom opened, and you flopped down onto the bed, burying your face in the pillow. “We have to get you out of your dress,” you heard Billie Dean say, her fingers tracing your shoulder blades over the tight material of your dress. You shook your head against the pillow, your voice coming out hoarse, “can’t move.”

Billie Dean huffed from behind you, her fingers dragging down the zipper. Her fingers brought your hair to one side of your neck, peppering the area with kisses. “I can’t get you out of this dress by myself, babydoll.”

You moaned and propped yourself up on your elbows, Billie Dean removing the material off of your arms. When your arms were free, you collapsed back down onto the pillow.

Billie Dean pulled the taut material down your legs, the absence of the dress exposing your little item for the choice of underwear. Her fingers snapped the band of the thong against your skin, and your hips jerked backward, a flush forming on your cheeks. You had forgotten about that.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move.” Billie Dean whispered into your ear, kissing the shell of your ear before walking out of the bedroom. A chill overtook your body, and it was then that you realized you were only in your underwear. Grumbling to yourself, you mustered up all the strength in your body to get underneath the covers.

You heard Billie Dean’s footsteps getting closer to the bedroom and popped one of your eyes open, watching as the blonde set a glass of water and two pills on the nightstand. The light shut off in the bedroom, and Billie Dean’s silhouette disappeared into the darkness until you felt the bed dip behind you.

The blonde felt for you in the darkness, her hand pulling your body closer when she found your waist, your body pulled flush to her chest. She placed a kiss on your head, and your eyes shut, your body and mind lulled to sleep.


End file.
